J'zargo
J'zargo is a Khajiit sorcerer at the college of Winterhold in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Of all followers, he is is the most powerful, as there is no cap for his level of skill, and thus can make a formidable and valuable ally to the Dovahkiin. Unlike most Khajiit, he will enter cities if they are surrounded by walls. Role The Dragonborn will first meet J'zargo in the ward demonstration at the college. If the Dragonborn asks why he joined the college, he answers saying that it wasn't his first choice, but because his primary interests were either involved in political crises, or that they were too busy. After exploring Saathal and finding the Eye of Magnus, J'zargo will ask the Dragonborn to do him a favor and use three flame cloak scrolls on undead, asking what the results were while preforming them. Upon using the scrolls though, they cloak detonates, not just the undead but the Dovakiin as well. This can be countered with flame and magic resistance potions and healing. Once this quest is complete, he will be available as a follower in gratitude for acting as a test subject. In combat he has the highest level of any follower available, able to level up with the Dragonborn until he/she is maxed out. While he can not be married or made a steward, he can be initiated into the Blades. Personality J'zargo is shamelessly ambitious in his abilities and hungry to mature his powers of the arcane. He is willing to pick-pockets or swipe archaeological artifacts in hopes of unlocking any powers they could grant him, either through immediate use of breaking them down to understand the source of their power. J'zargo casually makes comments about how he hopes to inherit the powers from the Dovahkiin if he/she dies in their time there. He wishes to have access to things like the Arch-Mage's Robes or the Staff of Magnus, two incredibly powerful magical items rewarded to the player for beating the story-arch. It is ambiguous as to whether J'zargo knew his scrolls would harm the Dovahkiin and if he was actually planning on killing him/her as a test subject or if he genuinely did not know if they would cause harm or not; What this means is that either J'zargo joins out of embarrassment for his attempts and contrition of their failure or joins out of embarrassment for what he nearly did. Either way though, both play into J'zargo's overall character, a mage not without shame or scruples, but whose moral sensibilities are second in nature to his wish to be the best. Unlike Onmund, he views nothing as sacred or taboo and unlike Brelyna, he is more concerned with personal power and glory than knowledge per-say. Even when first meeting the player, J'zargo considers a comparison between the powers of the two as a form of competition and a measuring stick of his own greatness. He asks the player if he/she have mastered the Expert-level Destruction spells, as the Expert Destruction feat is an advanced feat in a relatively hard to advance skill tree and The Collage of Winterhold is a first stop for aspiring mage players it is very unlikely that the player will be able to confirm that they have the skill and J'zargo takes this as a mark of his powers saying he intends to master them first. If the player actually has the ability unlocked J'zargo is left humbled but glad that he is among real rivals who can give him a real competition. J'zargo likes Skyrim as a training ground for power as opposed to many other locations, his home of Elsywer as being sub-par in magical training, Cyridiil's Collage of Whispers as being far more elitist and stingy with magic than their Arcane University predecessors and the Summerset Isles as trying to turn all mages there into Thalmor lackeys. To J'zargo the Collage of Winterhold is perfect for training because it has resources, isolation and freedom for it's students, his only issue is the cold which all Khajiit are very uncomfortable with even with their fur but is more than willing to endure it for the powers he can unlock with such training. Powers and Abilities J'zargo, true to his admiration of Destruction and wish to be great, is an extremely well versed evoker of Destruction spells. What's more, prior to the game's later updates, J'zargo was potentially one of most powerful followers in the game, as his level cap was one lower than that of the player's, allowing him to advance more than Onumnd and Brelyna combined. His favored spells are fire-based but he also switches out to electrical blasts and occasionally to frost spells when needed. He is not afraid to use cloak spells that place walls of elemental power around him and in general seems to treat offense as the best defense. J'zargo is the only one of the three students willing to steal objects for the player once he is a follower and this can be used to steal objects without gaining a bounty or even the crime stats in the game as all the player needs to do is tell J'zargo to steal something then trade inventory to receive it as a non-stolen item. He is still reprehensible about trespassing and opposed to murder though. Navigation Category:Magic Category:Elder Scrolls Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Male Category:Supporters Category:Sidekicks Category:Fighter Category:Elementals Category:Arrogant Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Rivals Category:Thieves Category:Teenagers Category:Animals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Loyal Category:Heroic Power Hungry